Reckoning
by DabbleDabble
Summary: When the harbinger of death sets his eyes on destroying Earth, the Avengers must unite despite their differences to defeat him. Sparks and mystical hammers fly as egos are wounded and destinies are made. Tensions explodes, loyalties shift and death awaits the heroes...Natasha/Cap/Hawkeye, Jane/Thor/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Reckoning

Chapter 1

There it spun, in the heart of space. It was a planet of duality, beauty and monstrosity, hope and hopelessness, but perhaps it was more notorious amongst the galaxy for the blurred lines it's dwellers drew for good and evil. It was Earth.

She was a gem, a cobalt marble that glinted alluringly at passersby, daring them to seize her from her ambivalent human infestation.

She was the marvel that had caught his eye, and his eye was a vast darkness that hungered to absorb all that she was, until all she remained was death. He craved to consume her; it was his conquest.

Tales of gods, superheroes and villains did not deter him, in fact her rarity and temperance was what made him choose her. Her perfect imbalance of good and evil, her everchanging weathers of hope and despair, made her a risk. It made her a dare.

Perago would have her, his darkness would run through her roads which seemed little more than feeble veins to him, like a drug corrupting each and every part of her.

He would breathe out his death onto her cobalt blues and emerald greens, exchanging all of his darkness for all of her vitality. He would make her perish, until she was nothing but a black lump, disappearing into the cold abyss of space.

Perago drew in a deep breath and propelled himself toward the planet like a muscular arrow toward a bullseye. Her destiny had been written, her fate determined. She was his, and she was to be looted of her riches and left barren, like all of his other conquests.

The humans would not be missed, and the tale of their reckoning would never be forgotten.

Tony strolled into the laboratory where Bruce Banner had been working for him, or with him. Their egos had not settled that debate yet. Nonetheless, they were cohorts for now.  
>Bruce nursed a cup of coffee and watched the television, Tony slumped into a desk chair and rolled over to where Bruce was, in order to see what he was watching.<p>

"Urg, the News, Banner? How tacky."

Banner ignored Tony, "If you're trying to see our green friend today, it's not gonna work."

Tony smirked, he reached over to the desk and poured himself a mug of Banner's coffee. Banner was engrossed in whatever he was watching.  
>"So," Tony began then took a sip of the coffee. He grimaced and put the coffee down, "Romanoff obtained the blueprints for the bionuclear weapons Saravo was trying to sell, and destroyed the remaining copies. Incapacitated the engineer who was designing them and is headed here now…I'm curious to see what powers them."<p>

"By incapacitated you mean she murdered him?" Banner said with a hint of self-righteousness.

"No, he means I strongly advised he teach at a monastery." Natasha's voice made the men sit up. Bruce threw her a sheepish smile as the femme fatale strutted into the room. She eyed the technology with a curiosity that made their pulses race. She strolled over to Tony and Bruce and set down the brown tube containing the blueprints on the desk. The two men stared at her for a moment, she was beautiful, so beautiful that she ought to have arrived with a safety hazard sign. What made her all the more attractive, were her brains and wit. And of course, her figure. Even in jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket, she was dressed to kill.  
>"Funny how people agree to things when you have a weapon." She quipped, she furrowed her brow at the television. "I heard about this, some kind of meteor landed south of the tropics."<p>

"It's killed the fish in the water around it." Bruce added. Tony frowned, "weird. I'm not a fan of fish though, their eyes make me uneasy. They always look like they've been caught doing something they shouldn't."  
>"Like goats…" Romanoff weighed in. Tony nodded in agreement. Bruce looked at them blankly, "so are we just gonna ignore this?"<br>"A rock landing south of the tropics?" Tony asked, "There's only one man who can tell us if we have a problem or not…Guess what time it is?"

Natasha and Bruce looked at Tony. Tony smiled, "It's hammer time."

Thor gazed at Jane as she worked at her computer, he would always catch himself just gazing at her. She was profound to him, he had never met a being so fragile and simultaneously so strong and stubborn. He loved her more than he dared admit.  
>"Don't look at me like that… it's … distracting…" Jane said, her cheeks reddening. Thor smiled, he felt proud of her humility. She was perfect. Utterly perfect. A bit angry at times, but for the most part, she was perfect. And he cherished every single thing about her.<br>"I mean it, I've got work to do. This meteor landing near the tropics is off the charts."

"Meteor landing?" Thor frowned, he stood up and walked over to Jane and peered over her shoulder at the graph on the screen.  
>Jane leaned in to him while scrolling through the pages, Thor pressed his cheek firmly against hers and inhaled. She smelt amazing.<br>"There are no meteors due." Thor explained with mild concern.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"As children, my brother and I would watch the heavens with excitement, it was a game we'd play. We would guess when the next meteor would strike a planet, when the next star was to die…it became habit to know the patterns and trajectories of most things in the galaxy. Loki…" Thor's voice lowered, nostalgic, "Loki would be filled with utter glee when I'd let him think he guessed correctly."

Jane studied Thor, moments when Thor opened up were rare, he kept himself guarded. Especially over the topic of Loki. Since Loki's death, this was the first time Thor had mentioned him.  
>"Do you miss home?" She asked.<br>Thor smiled gently, "Jane, if you fear the answer why would you ask the question?"  
>"Because I need to know, Thor."<br>Thor studied the earthling, he wished he could tell her _she_ was home. But he feared just saying the words. He shook his head and laughed softly, "Jane, we're happy, aren't we?"  
>"Are we?" She asked. Thor turned and tapped her computer screen, "This was not a meteor. This was something…else."<p>

"Should we let Stark know?" Jane asked with a tinge of disdain. She didn't like men like Tony Stark. She knew he was a vigilante, after all he was Ironman, the peoples' hero. But he was dangerous and risky. And she didn't like Thor being exposed to a man like Stark, who cared so little about collateral damage. The knock at the door drew their attention. There on the security cam was Tony Stark, Doctor Bruce Banner and a gorgeous woman.  
>"Wow. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."<p>

"Jane Foster, meet Natasha Romanoff. Romanoff is an agent of…many talents." Stark explained as Jane shook Natasha's hand. "As any of the boys will tell you, she's a stunner and I mean in a fight as well as literally." Natasha rolled her eyes, used to this sort of banter. Jane forced a polite smile. Natasha was everything Jane was not. She was beyond sexy and knew how to use men to her advantage.

Natasha gave Jane a small smile, "Thor's told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet another woman in the fight for good."

And just like that, Jane warmed to Natasha, "Thank you."

"So it's agreed then?" Tony prompted the group, "we're off to the tropics?"

"What?" Natasha and Jane asked simultaneously.  
>"Something untoward is occurring over there." Thor said with conviction. Anyone could tell he was from a prestigious background from the way his voice swept up the room when he spoke.<br>"Such a good speaker…" Natasha muttered to Jane. Jane nodded, "I suggested he start teaching but apparently those who aren't Gods, teach."  
>Natasha laughed, she could foresee a friendship blossoming here. It would come as a pleasant change. Romanoff had never had a friend before. Only allies and enemies. With the exception of perhaps one man. She shook the thought off quickly.<br>"The problem isn't just the sealife that's dying. There's something bigger happening there." Bruce explained, "if we do jetset off to the tropics, we'll need to get a lab set up."  
>"We've already got a guy there." Thor said. Tony and Bruce looked at him in surprise.<br>"We do?"  
>Thor sighed, "don't you humans keep in contact with each other."<br>"Excuse me for being busy saving the world." Stark scoffed. Bruce shot him a look, "by saving the world he means attending parties back to back."  
>"They were charity galas!"<br>Natasha frowned, "Whose our guy in the tropics?"  
>"From what I understand, you're very familiar with him." Thor replied to Natasha.<br>"Hawkeye?" Bruce asked.  
>Thor frowned, "No. Steve Rogers."<br>Bruce stared at Natasha with a scandalized look, Natasha fell silent.  
>"Well, that is…unexpected." Tony chimed in.<br>"Thank you as always for your helpful input." Natasha muttered, she felt her cheeks redden. She hadn't seen Steve since they defeated Hydra and he followed her to Kosovo. She scolded herself, _Get a grip. What happened in Kosovo, stays in Kosovo._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Natasha descended from the private jet owned by Stark industries, in front of her were Tony and Bruce and behind her were Thor and Jane. Some thing between the pair seemed tense but Natasha couldn't place what it was. She watched as Bruce cracked a smile at the locals' children who greeted him with glee. Bruce had done work in these parts before. It must have been nice to have a clean slate, she noted.  
>She had butterflies in her stomach accompanied by a deep sense of unease. She knew exactly why but the others had no idea. Kosovo was fresh in her mind, it was one of the few nights she carried with her wherever she went. She had done her best to ignore it, to ignore what had been said and done. She even did her best to work up the courage to face Steve after what she did, but she choked. He was the only man to make her tremble at her core. He was the only man who made her doubt herself, and it was imperative to her and her confidence that he never realized that.<br>"It's like heaven on Earth." Tony said as he took in a deep breath, absorbing the sun kissed sand and the clear blue ocean.  
>"Not quite…" His voice still carried that stubborn conviction and sense of pride he had wherever he went. He was a man outside of time. He was Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers. Or as Natasha knew him, the Cap. She tensed as his friendly eyes landed on hers. His warmth cooled somewhat as he took in how she looked.<br>"Welcome to the tropics, guys. The lab is set up that way. There're a few huts leading out to the beach. Three hundred feet to the east from there…is something you guys need to see."  
>"You have my attention." Tony said.<br>"And mine." Thor added, this seemed to annoy Jane but she stayed quiet.  
>"I'm going to head over to the lab and take a look at the findings." Bruce announced.<br>Tony shook Steve's hand, "Long time pal. How're the exotic playful creatures treating you?" He quipped, nodding at a few women in their bikinis playing on the beach. They kept sneaking glances over at Steve, who wore a pair of jeans and a white vest. His skin had taken to a tan nicely, his muscles were their usual impressive size. He seemed blissfully unaware of the women and their giddy laughter every time he glanced their way.  
>"Romanoff, how're you?" Steve asked, he was doing his best to be professional. She nodded, "I'm good. Been busy."<br>"How's Clint?" the Cap asked, there was the faintest tinge of bitterness in his voice. Natasha clenched her jaw and gave Steve a polite smile.  
>"He's joining us later tonight, you can ask him then." She stalked off after Thor and Jane as they headed East. Steve watched her go, Tony let out a whistle.<br>"How you…got _her_…is beyond me." Tony remarked.  
>"I didn't <em>get<em> her." Steve shot back, perhaps too quickly.  
>Tony nodded, "whatever you say pal."<br>Steve watched the group of heroes head east, he slowly began to follow them. He noticed the way Natasha glanced back at him. She was nervous. He avoided her gaze, this was a mess he wanted to forget all about.

The lush greenery seemed to grow darker as they proceeded further into the jungle. Jane held out a device and scanned the plants.  
>"Something's wrong. They're still photosynthesizing, meaning they're still making energy…but they look like they're dying."<br>Thor's face grew ashen, he seemed lost in thought as he observed the surrounding jungle. Trees had withered, colour had faded, and plants had died, along with animals. It was as though a path of desolation led from where they were stood right upto a large crater around which every thing in site was brittle and dead.  
>Natasha felt somebody brush past her shoulder, it was Steve.<br>"What could do this?" Steve asked.  
>"The heat from the meteor?" Tony suggested.<br>"That's just it," Jane explained, "There is no meteor…" She glanced around for Thor. He was walking further into the jungle, she frowned.  
>"Thor…?" He didn't answer.<br>"If its not a meteor what is it?"  
>"Whatever it is, it's killing everything near it. Since the impact there was a tremor, followed by several people falling sick." Steve explained, "Kids, elderly, even perfectly healthy adults. Everyone feels weak, tired…there have been seven deaths so far with no explainable cause."<br>Natasha watched his jaded eyes, they were filled with a deep concern. He was a good man who cared deeply for others, especially if they were suffering. "We need to figure out what's happening here." Steve pressed, "This could spread like a virus."  
>Tony nodded, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with alien symbols." The group looked at him, he pointed at the black soot where the incident had occurred. There was a strange symbol amidst the ashes.<br>"Thor?" Tony called, "will you take a look at this gibberish?"  
>Thor didn't respond. He was crouched over by a stream, his hand in the water.<br>Natasha gave Jane an inquisitive look, the pair headed over to the god.  
>"what is it?" Natasha asked. Jane placed a hand on his shoulder, Thor glanced at the women and then at Tony and Steve.<br>"The water is bad." Thor declared. Tony frowned, "what?"  
>"It's absorbing life energy."<br>Tony put his hand in the water, within moments his expression changed to one of agony, he pulled out his hand, it was deathly pale.  
>"My hand is numb."<br>"I told you, the water is bad." Thor said, as if Tony was the stupidest man on the planet. Tony carried his hand close to his chest.  
>"Lemme take a look at it." Natasha offered, she noticed Steve scowl but she ignored it. Tony squirmed as she examined his hand, "the veins have contracted, god, it's ice cold…!" she exclaimed.<br>"Maybe the people are falling sick because of the water." Jane said, "But how is that tied to the meteor?"  
>"There is no meteor. Some thing has landed on your planet." Thor said to Jane. Jane straightened, "on<em> my<em> planet?"  
>There was a hint of annoyance in her voice but Thor ignored it, "and it's turned this water bad. Where does this stream flow from?"<br>Steve turned and pointed in the direction of a mountain top on the horizon.  
>"Then we must go there."<br>"I could just put on the suit and fly up there." Tony suggested.  
>"I don't think that's smart…we don't know how this compound or organism works, Stark. It could drain your energy right out of the sky- maybe even kill you." Jane said.<br>"Let's head back to the laboratory and see what Banner thinks based on the samples we've taken." Natasha suggested, the group nodded.  
>Thor cast a concerned gaze up at the sky, Jane pretended not to notice in front of everyone else.<p>

"Jarvis, call Pepper." Tony requested to his watch. He tapped his earpiece, and after a brief ringing sound he was in touch with Pepper.  
>"How is the love of my life doing? No, I didn't mean the Ultron project. But now you mention it, how's that going?"<br>Bruce looked to the others and scoffed. Jane shook her head, "I don't know how she tolerates him."  
>"He's a good guy. He's just playful." Natasha said with a shrug.<br>"I'm taking a stroll. This sand thing is fascinating and I enjoy the night sky." Thor announced.  
>"shall I come with?" Jane asked.<br>"No, I'd like to go alone, if that's alright…"  
>"…Sure." Jane said reluctantly. Now she was beginning to worry.<p>

Bruce nudged Jane, diverting her attention to the computer screen, "Look, something did land. Then it moved up to the mountains." He pointed at a map that used thermal detection, there was a dark coloured lump in the jungle then a dark path leading up to the mountains.  
>"I think Earth has company." Jane said.<br>"I think you boyfriend knows more than he's sharing." Bruce said to Jane. Jane nodded, she thought Bruce was right.

Thor was sat on the sand, the golden granules in his hair and on his cheek. Jane smiled softly as she approached, she crouched beside him and wiped the sand from his cheek. The sound of the waves rolling in and out provided a soothing calm to the night.  
>"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Jane asked.<p>

Natasha couldn't sleep, whether it was because Cap was so nearby or it was the nerves of what was going on, she sat on the steps of her hut as every one else slept in theirs. Her eyes drifted to Thor and Jane who were sat on the beach with their feet in the water. It was a sweet sight. She felt the briefest pang of whist, as she found herself wishing she had the luxury of being content in love. But no such luck for a person like her.  
>She spotted a movement from the Cap's hut, she ducked out of view and peaked at the hut. He exited his hut with a backpack over his shoulder and headed toward the village nearby. She stood, intending to follow him.<br>"Have I missed much?" Clint's voice made her jump. He chuckled, smug he had spooked her.  
>"Has nobody ever told you its dangerous to sneak up on a spy?"<br>"It's good to see you again, Romanoff." Clint said, his eyes shot to the necklace he gave her in Buddapest. She noticed, tucking it quickly into her tank top she stood up.  
>"Follow me, I'll fill you in." As she led Clint into the hut, she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the village where Cap had disappeared to. She wondered what he was up to…<em> am I feeling paranoid?<em> She frowned to herself. If he had a woman on the island, good for him. What did she care?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Steve handed the little boy a twinkie, the boy snatched it from him and examined it closely. Steve fought back a smile, he didn't speak the native language, Bruce did, but Steve had no idea. He managed some French and German but that was it. The child ripped off the wrapper and sniffed the candy. He threw Steve a suspicious but excited look, Steve nodded reassuringly. The child's blue eyes were like saucers of blue fluid as they gleamed at him. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, the boy bit the twinkie and chewed.  
>He rejoiced at the taste and gave Steve a hug, Steve laughed and gave returned the embrace. He then pulled a bottle of water and a course of antibiotics out of his backpack. The child looked at them and then peered up at Steve. Steve nodded at the child to take them. He had gotten Banner to design him a course and label it in the local language with a note so the child understood. The boy's mother had contracted a virus and her pale complexion and inability to even sit up suggested it was winning.<br>The boy gratefully took the medicine and sprinted off into the night. Steve never entered the village, he always stopped a couple a hundred feet from it's entrance. Banner had warned him the locals didn't take kindly to strangers and Steve didn't want to cause upset.  
>Besides, he enjoyed being alone in the still of the night, just him and the elements. It gave him time to just…be.<br>He was a man who was punctual and always following orders, but in doing so, he lost so much of himself. There was a time shortly after Romanoff helped him identify Bucky when he thought he knew his heart and he went after her.  
>But that was months ago now, and what happened that night stayed with him. He hadn't thought about Peggy even once, and for that he felt awful but then he'd find himself feeling resentful. He felt lost, being at one with the elements lately had made him realize just how out of his element he was.<br>He was a man out of time, he was an impossibility. Destiny didn't have a script prepared for him, no happy ending, no meant-to-be type moments. He was askew, adrift. In the abyss of possibilities but after following Romanoff, he had finally been able to understand what his heart had been yearning for all this time. Somewhere to belong. He was searching for his place in this new and strange world. And Natasha was… incredible. But they hadn't spoken. He couldn't work out whether he was angry at her or attracted to her and it drove him crazy. Then he would think of Peggy again, and his other life.  
>Memories were once a garden to visit, colours, vibrant sounds, smells, feelings…but now, the more he revisited his memories the more baron they seemed. He didn't belong in the past, nor did he belong in the present. He had briefly talked to Bruce about feeling this way, 'depression,' had been suggested. That or he confront Romanoff about what had happened, but Steve didn't have the heart. She was too busy running away and starting over, while he was left…adrift.<br>Did he blame her? No. He understood, or so he thought he did. He tried to understand. It was as though that night they had stirred something that should never have been awakened inside them. He didn't know if she felt it, but he hadn't been able to stop feeling it.  
>Every time they were in battle, he would always have one eye on her, making sure she was safe. She had him by the heart and neither of them wanted that, or atleast that's how Natasha had made it seem.<br>He smiled sadly as he picked up a twig and sat on the sand. He aimlessly drew in the sand as he shook his head at himself.  
><em>Get your head in the game, Rogers.<em> _Focus._  
>Heroes had more important things to deal with. He glanced up at the mountain range to the East. If there was a threat and it had landed surely the townsfolk would have noticed more than just the fish dying. If was a series of toxic gases there would be something else in the atmosphere.<br>Bruce would have detected it, surely. The PH of the soil was all the same, as were the components in the water. This left another possibility… that the threat was not something atmospheric. But on the contrary, it could be something alive. A creature of some kind. He stood up and hurried back to their base.  
>Twenty minutes later, he was at the base where he found Thor, Jane and Tony who all looked concerned.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"It's Bruce…" Tony began, "he's missing."<br>"The only place he could have gone is the mountain range, but why would he go without us?" Steve asked.  
>"I'm not sure," Jane explained, "but he was experimenting on some debris from the jungle, maybe he found something…" She suggested.<br>"He wouldn't go without telling anyone." Tony said, ruling out Jane's theory.  
>"Where's Natasha?" Steve asked, doing his best to conceal his concern.<br>"Right here." Her voice announced as she entered the base, Steve and the others turned to find Natasha and Hawkeye.  
>"Clint…" Steve said, giving him a formal nod.<br>"Rogers." Clint replied, shaking his hand.  
>"I got a read on Banner." Natasha explained, "well, Clint got a read." She admitted.<br>"He took a sampler with him, they're fitted with GPS—"  
>"Now we're talking." Tony said with a nod, "Clint, Steve, Romanoff you take the ground. Thor tell Jane everything you know about the cosmos, and what the hell this thing could be…I'm taking flight." With a flick of his wrist, Tony attracted all the components that create his suit. The knee pads flew into place, everyone ducked.<br>"Why do we have to take the ground?" Romanoff asked, clearly pissed-she knew Tony was toying with her.  
>"Because you're out soldiers. You know how to move through …nature."<br>"I can stay with Thor and Jane, I've been here for a few months so I have a lot of insight on the changes around here since the crash." Steve explained. Natasha glanced at Steve, he gave her a nod. She felt her heart sink in her chest, he was leaving her and Clint to go…because what? He thought they were together? She frowned, feeling queasy.  
>"Rogers, if this thing took Banner, me and Romanoff could use all the back up we can get." Clint said as he grabbed his bow and headed for the door.<br>Steve nodded, "alright. We meet back when we can. Everyone pick up a radio. Anyone hears anything, we let everyone else know. Got it?"  
>"Got it." Tony said as his mask flew onto his face, "oof!" Tony's muffled cry drew a smirk from the team.<br>Once they left, Jane turned to Thor, "what's really going on?"  
>"Jane, if this is who I think this is… your friends are in big trouble."<br>"They're our friends, Thor." She said bitterly, Thor glanced at her.  
>"Loki would talk about Perago as force of destruction to be admired. Species tremble with terror at the uttering of his name. He was a guardian many lightyears ago. For his lifetimes of endless and loyal service he was blessed with the ability of absorbing life from lifeforces. It began with just criminals and plants… the gods did not realize that death's appetite was unquenchable. It grew stronger with each thing he killed until it consumed Perago himself. The gods banished him from grace and he spent his time pillaging and absorbing life from the stars where none could see him… if he's here, it means he has grown strong. Powerful. He knows Asgard looks over many of the creatures in this galaxy and its habitats."<br>"Is he a creature…? A person?"  
>"He's a formation. A creature, the only human thing about him is his addiction to absorbing life. He is a corruptor. It makes him stronger…" Thor said, his voice was low, doused in concern.<br>"Jane, not a single soul has survived Perago's hunger. Not a droplet of life survived his visits."  
>Jane grew pale, "we're in trouble aren't we?"<br>Thor fell silent. Jane took in a deep breath as her thoughts began to race, "no, there's got to be a way to defeat him." She stood up and began to pace, thinking hard. Thor shook his head, "There is no defeating him, the man is death."  
>"We can survive it—"<br>"Even Gods do not survive death!" Thor roared then stormed out of the base. Jane was left standing in a stunned silence. She didn't recognize his temper, it had never been directed toward her before. She felt uneasy. Thor had lost his brother but that was no excuse. Was it?  
>Jane ran her hands nervously threw her hair and turned back to the monitors. There had to be a way. There just had to.<p>

Odin stared at the constellations, he could not believe what the heavens uttered. Perago was headed for Earth, Perago and his…abilities enticed Odin. It was the sort of power he hungered for.  
>Odin walked past a mirror and caught a glimpse of his trueself. His pale complexion stared into his cold blue eyes. If he made an appearance on Earth, Thor would discover Loki was alive and is entire plot to rule Asgard and more, would be foiled. But he needed to do something… Thor would not know Loki had replaced Odin, no, as news of Odin's absence would not reach him. Or at least this was what Loki had decided.<br>Loki would observe Perago from a distance until he understood how the ability worked, then when he was ready, Loki would steal Perago's gift. The better plan was to let his buffoon of a brother and his caped comrades battle Perago, then Loki could swoop in after the battle and take the goods.  
>It was a dishonest, spineless, sneaky plan…it was perfect.<br>Loki smiled, he would appear as Odin until he made it to Earth then he could be whatever he wanted. He would tell the people of Asgard he was off to visit nearby villages and mediate politics. Nobody would question anything.

Hawkeye led the way as the trio weaved through the shrubbery, trying not to disturb anything that may lurk nearby.  
>"It says he's located up ahead…we're a hundred feet away."<br>"Roger that." Steve whispered. Natasha took her eyes off Hawkeye and turned to Steve, "long time…" She said. Steve studied her, she was trying to casually greet him. He wasn't interested in anything she had to say, not right now.  
>"Been busy." Steve answered. Natasha nodded, understanding that she had just been given the cold shoulder. She expected it, but she didn't think she deserved it.<br>"Yeah, I noticed. Especially earlier tonight." She said with a pointed look. Steve frowned, he didn't know what she was talking about.  
>"You always slip away in the quiet of the night? She an islander?"<br>"Who?" Rogers frowned.  
>"Your booty call." Romanoff said, the moment the phrase left her lips, she wished it hadn't. Steve gave her a look that said it all. This conversation was over.<br>"Guys…" Hawkeye said, his voice firm, "we got him."  
>Romanoff spotted Banner lying limp on the ground, his shirt and trousers had been ripped to shreds, indicative of his green alterego having been unleashed.<br>"God…." Hawkeye muttered as he eyed the destroyed surroundings. "Everything's so…"  
>"Dead…" Rogers finished his sentence.<br>"I got a pulse…!" Natasha announced, "Clint, we have to carry him back."  
>"I'll do it." Steve said.<br>"No, we can manage." Natasha said stubbornly. Steve gave her a discerning look, she stepped back and let him take over. He swung Banner over his shoulder with a grunt and led the way back to the base.  
>"Any sign of Tony?" Natasha asked Clint, Clint gave her a puzzled look.<br>"No…"  
>"That's weird, right?"<br>"Uh…guys…_that's_ weird." Steve's voice called back to them, they looked up to see a shadowy creature lurking in the trees ahead. Natasha ducked and Hawkeye slid behind a tree and aimed his bow. The shadows danced in the dark.  
>"You hear that?" Steve's voice asked over the earpiece.<br>"Total silence…" Steve whispered as he lowered himself to the ground and lay Banner down. "Tasha, distract whatever that is and I'll make a run with Banner. If he's out much longer, we could lose him for good."  
>"On it."<br>Hawkeye remained still, his eyes were focused on the constantly shifting shadows around them. He noticed the ashen tinge to the air, "did it just get darker?" He asked his colleagues.  
>"Looks like it…" Natasha replied, "Hey!" She called at the shadows. A black linear smog struck out from amongst the trees, Romanoff leapt aside-but it got her arm. She grunted in agony, it was as if she had been punched by a block of ice. She ducked then climbed up a tree to get a better vantage point.<br>"What the hell was that?" Clint demanded.  
>"Natasha, are you okay?" Steve's voice crackled in the earpiece.<br>"Yeah, I'm good." She was in pain, but did her best to mask it. She examined the injury, it was a deep gash, and it stung in the strangest way. As if a cold fire had burnt her arm.  
><em>Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!<br>_ Hawkeye shot arrow after arrow in the direction of the creature, "Go, Captain! Go!" Clint barked.  
>Steve ran with Banner over his shoulder. He heard Natasha leap down in his wake and cover his back. She shot her pistol into the shadows and followed Steve.<br>"Push on ahead, I'll meet you at the base!" Hawkeye declared, his eyes were on a nearby tree. He scrambled up it and leapt from tree to tree. Each time his eyes scanning the darkness below. There was nothing but an absence of life. A darkened and withered aftermath of where a thriving jungle once was, but no creature. Just shadows. It sent a chill down his spine.


End file.
